Many semiconductor devices such as processors, chipsets, and so forth often go through extensive testing after manufacture to verify performance levels and prevent devices likely to fail from being shipped. To perform high volume manufacturing (HVM) testing, so-called burn-in boards are used which include one or more burn-in sockets in which completed semiconductor devices can be inserted to perform the burn-in testing.
To insert semiconductor devices into the burn-in sockets, typically an actuator system is used, in connection with a so-called pick and place tool. First, the actuator system, which includes numerous pins that are adapted to be positioned to make contact with a top portion of a cover of the burn-in socket, may be placed over the burn-in socket. Then the actuator system opens a cover of the burn-in socket such as a clamshell-shaped cover to enable insertion of the semiconductor device by the pick and place tool. The cover is then replaced to enable adaptation of the semiconductor device in the burn-in socket for operation of the burn-in test.
Because different sizes of semiconductor devices require differently size burn-in sockets, extensive tooling of an actuator system is often required. For example, when replacing socket form factors, actuator pins may need to be switched from hole to hole. Certain systems can use over a thousand such actuator pins, requiring excessive labor intensive operations to move pin positions, both raising costs and reducing amount of up time for a burn-in system.